Tell Her How You Feel
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Set during 1x16. Before Felix Blake sets out to Georgia with Melinda May, he notices something that reminds him of the past and makes a vow to not let someone repeat his mistake. MayxBlake (Melix?), hinted Philinda, and some minor Skitz feelings inside. For Catlin51 as a part of an enormous thank-you.


**So this is my first real work of fan fiction, so I'm a big newbie at this. If you have any suggestions to help me upload stuff smoother, it would be greatly appreciated. (Especially if it has anything to do with uploading chapters. That I really need to know about for some of the works I've planned out)**

**This takes place during 1x16 before May and Blake go out to Georgia. I don't ship May and Blake (By the way, what is the name for them. Make? Melix?), but as time went on, I began to think about the "what ifs" to comfort my Skitz feels (I am sorry, but I hardcore ship them). So I came up with this to get the idea out of my system. The end may hurt a little, but it all depends on the reader.**

**Please just accept the Skitz love in this piece. Don't turn it down because of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or Marvel. Every fan wishes though, don't they?**

_Tell her how you feel_

Felix Blake smiled to himself as he loaded his magazine clip with the scientists' special bullets. He kept reminding himself that it was only a mission and they were supposed to be tracking down a dangerous person with a cybernetic freak at his disposal. Still, the danger of it all couldn't hold back the happiness bubbling inside him knowing that he was going to be working side by side with Melinda May.

He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her all though years ago when they were at the Academy. They were sparring in a controlled exercise in one of their combat classes. One minute, he'd been looking downward at a slim and pretty Asian cadet. The next thing he knew, Felix was on his back, staring up at her playfully smirking face. In that moment, Felix Blake fell in love with Melinda May.

Over the years, he had tried to work up the courage to express his true feeling for her, but Felix always lost his nerve before he could go through with it. He watched her progress as she moved gracefully through SHIELD's ranks. When she got married, Felix punched a wall. He spent the time waiting in the emergency room and getting his broken fingers wrapped thinking about what he should have done.

Then someone told him it was over, and he had jumped for joy. Immediately, Felix went to go find her, but found out that she had departed on a mission.

A mission in Bahrain. Where he lost her again.

Now, after seeing her again with all the time she'd spent traveling with Coulson's flying circus, she seemed to returning to the woman she used to be. The woman that he was still in love with, even with all her struggles, was slowly showing signs of the girl who'd flipped him over so long ago. But her feelings were directed to someone else. It pained him to see the pure love in her eyes directed toward his former roommate, who looked at her the same way. The same look he's always had when he looked at her.

As he prepared to leave, Felix noticed the team's engineer (Fitz, was it?) looking at the girl who had just become an agent. He felt his surroundings almost peel away as memories swirled around inside his head. The boy was him, and the girl was Melinda. Felix could understand what the boy was feeling. There was a struggle between love and fear going on inside of him. Love and fear for the girl were battling for dominance of his soul. It was almost too painful to watch.

"Ready to go?" asked Melinda as she brushed by him on her way down to the cargo bay.

Felix nodded and followed after her. Before he left the room though, he turned once more and studied the boy and the girl. As he watched them interact, Felix Blake swore to himself that when he got back from his mission, he was going to talk with Agent Fitz about the girl. He would tell him that he knew how he felt, and let him know that he shouldn't let fear prevent him from telling the girl his true feelings. She probably felt the same way judging by some of the shy looks she'd been giving him when he wasn't looking.

Felix Blake had long since lost his chance to tell the woman he loved how he truly felt. The boy still had time to do something Felix always wished he had done. Once he got back and talked to the boy, then maybe, just maybe, he could finally go to Melinda and get a weight off his chest that had laid there ever since his back hit the mat at the Academy.

Fate had other plans for Felix Blake.


End file.
